


Fly me off the moon

by Yesimdead_thanksforasking



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I’ve never written rpf before, M/M, Mario Cart, also they hold hands before marriage, guys being pals and having a good time, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimdead_thanksforasking/pseuds/Yesimdead_thanksforasking
Summary: They play some Mario cart but there can only be one waluigi
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Fly me off the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oh god let’s hope no one finds this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oh+god+let%E2%80%99s+hope+no+one+finds+this).

> I wrote this coz I wanted to try something new. It’s a very niche community and I think I’d like to support it.

Kevin has just finished his new video, a collaboration with the man who took out the population of Wales single handed. Kevin was impressed. So much genocide for such a small cause as a single black sheep, extraordinary really. 

The game they were playing for tomorrow’s video was Balloon Tower Defence 6. An endless addition to the classic series of primary school flash games.  
The video started off as usual with Kevin’s marvellous intro, interrupted only by Daniel starting his own stream and reading chat. 

Kevin didn’t mind because he never minded anything his friend did, not really despite their twitter ‘rivalry’. It has been a couple of months since they decided to collaborate and Kevin gave both the stream and Daniel his best energy, however his attention was mostly focused on every word Dan said. 

When the stream ended Kevin had a good two hours of footage to edit for his own work. He was feeling particularly in want of companionship this evening and so asked his friend -and maybe, not actually rival- to stay on call while he started editing him video.  
They talked about video games they want to play and movies that are currently out until Kevin not so suddenly said.  
“How about you come hang out with me for a couple of days, I run a mean Mario cart competition and I never loose”

He tried to sound as confident as possible when proposing the invite despite the fear of rejection that was always cast aside in him mind.  
The suspense was building, at least he thought it was as the other man stayed silent on his end of the discord call. His nerves growing with every second.  
Kevin clicked on the chat to see if Daniel left and he hadn’t noticed only for his dumbassery to hit him like a wagon. 

He muted the chat. He didn’t hear a word being said to him and now he seemed rude not answering. Feck.  
Unmuting the chat he quickly started apologising.  
“Ah I’m sorry I forgot to unmute the chat do you mind repeating the last....”, he looks at the time knowing he’s fucked up,”10 minutes?”. 

His anxiety eased a bit as he heard a laugh from the now unmuted chat.  
“Pure of heart,dumb of ass” Dan said fondly as Kevin started muttering to himself hoping he didn’t seem like a child. 

“Home of sexual...” he muttered more to himself then to the voice chat but unfortunately luck wasn’t with him recently and his chat mate heard, resulting in another round of jokes before he got the answer to what he really wanted.  
“Sure I wanna come over, but don’t expect me to go easy on you! I’ll be over tomorrow and just throw me out when you want me gone.”  
Kevin could hear the smile in his reply and knew he could never ask him to leave.  
Excitement grew in him as he ended the call and went to get ready for bed. 

Kevin lay awake for a while thinking about his long time crush on his friend, he thought it might have started when he first watched some of his city skylines streams. The energy Daniel gave his chat impressed Kevin , the way he played games to both entertain himself and so many people.  
Then he saw him. Kevin knew he was absolutely and utterly fucked. It wasn’t only the way he looked that drew Kevin to him, the smile, the stupid suit and that damn puffy hair. It was so much for Kevin and he couldn’t get away. He thought he was happy where he was in all this ,but he always hopped for something more. 

Daniel didn’t give him a time. He forgot to ask what time he was coming over.  
“Oh god there’s so much to do!”  
Kevin jumped out of bed rushing round picking up clothes and plates he didn’t have time to put away last night.  
He was in the middle of hanging up his washing when the doorbell rang.  
“Shit. I’m coming!” He yelled out towards the door while desperately trying to hang up the rest of his washing. 

Kevin was relieved that the bell only rang once as he went to open the door.  
On the other side stood a casually dressed Daniel holding Kevin didn’t have time to see before it was shoved towards him.  
“Here I brought you some gamer fuel” Dan smiles up at him and Kevin could feel his chest explode. He chooses to ignore the choice of words. 

Kevin steps aside and closes the door as the other man goes to sit on the small couch in front of a tv.  
“Ready to get your ass beat mr Kevin?”  
Smirking , Dan took out his own switch out of his pocket and straightened his legs along the couch leaning back against the arm rest. 

As he booted up his game , Kevin watched him for a short while before running into his office to get his own switch.  
When he came back Dan was still spread out on the couch. What did he think was gonna happen.  
“You wanna move up there?” Kevin raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him as the other looked up giving him a sweet smile.  
“Not specifically, unless you want to move me yourself” he winked, knowing Kevin won’t pick him up and throw him off.

To both their surprise , Kevin poked Dan in the shoulder making him jump up just long enough for Kevin to sit down as Dan lay his head back on his knee.  
“That’s not fair now you can see my screen!” Dan shrieked as Kevin put his arms and console down on his chest.  
“May the best gamer win” Kevin said nodding to show he has set up the multiplayer room. 

The fight for waluigi started out with a game of Rock Paper Scissors but quickly turned into a shoving match where Kevin was constantly ‘accidentally’ bumping into Dan whenever he went to pick his character.  
“If you didn’t cheat at Rock Paper Scissors we’d have already started by now!” Dan tried to shout from where he was currently being beaten with a couch pillow.  
Kevin stopped in mock offence,”me cheat? I would never , you’re just bad at games.”  
Dan took this as his chance and launched at Kevin knocking him back and pushing him into the couch , grabbing at their game consoles and setting up the character screens quickly. 

Kevin didn’t move. Not because he couldn’t, of course he could push Dan off and gain control of waluigi but instead all he wanted to do was pull him closer. He wanted to hold Dan while he wrecked him in Mario cart and he had no idea how to deal with these thoughts.  
He came back to the real world when he felt something push at his chest. Dan was looking down at him , worried , pushing the switch back to him gently.  
“Are you ok Kevin? Did I push too hard?” He sounded worried and Kevin knew he could never tell him about what he was actually thinking. 

“I’m fine don’t worry , just a bit spacy is all” he gave Dan the most genuine smile he could as they both sat up to start the game. Kevin quickly picked the map and the game started. He was playing waluigi. 

During the third match Dan had moved closer to him and they were not leaving against eachother softly in an display of amazing contrast to the intense game they were playing.  
The score was 2-2 and whoever won this final game was to be crowned champion of mariocart for years and years until mariocart stopped existing.  
A title Kevin wanted very seriously. 

The last map was decided randomly and once again Kevin experiences a lack of luck: rainbow road.  
He knew there was no way he can win this , Dan had done this before and on max cc!  
Kevin decided to cheat, It was what he did best in video games after all.  
As he expected Dan was miles ahead of him, already in the middle of the map as he drove along in 4th place. 

Kevin suddenly paused the game, he timed this so Dan had no way of turning when he started back up again, not that he’d be able to focus at all if what Kevin planned on doing works.  
He hoped it’ll work and not ruin everything.  
Should he not have started this, was it too late to back out?

“Kevin?” Dan was looking up at the taller man even as they were sat down together.  
Kevin cleared his throat but didn’t speak.  
Leaning in quickly he tugged at Dans arm brining then closer as he quickly placed his lips on the others own.  
He hoped to every being out there that he wouldn’t get killed on the stop. This felt amazing, the feeling of the man he admires sharing so little space with him. He felt Dan kiss him back as he tried to position them better. Maybe the sofa wasn’t the best idea Kevin had. 

Daniel was pulling him closer , grabbing onto his shirt and at that point Kevin had fully forgotten the game they were meant to be playing. Dan pulled away first being the one to take control of what the hell just happened.  
“Kevin, are you ok?” He asked seriously as if Kevin had just been sick and not kissing him , which he reciprocated so it must have been ok.  
“Yes. Why do you ask?” Slightly out of breath and extremely red Kevin leaned back against the armrest of his side of the couch. 

Dan moves closer to him putting a hand on his knee to push himself a bit more into Kevin’s space, “if you’re serious then I’d really like to do that again”. He looked up at Kevin from how he half laying down with his hand still on his knee.  
“Feck it” Kevin muttered pulling Daniel up so they were chest to chest. He pulled Dan in as the other gave him such a wonderful smile that Kevin couldn’t hold back one of his own. Unknowingly to eachother, both wanted to do this for a very long time. And when they met again Kevin wanted to take his time kissing Dan. He moved softly but firmly pulling the shorter man closer to himself, as close as he could manage to and still be comfortable. 

He grabbed at Dan’s hand bringing it between them when they parted again. Dan placing his head slowly on Kevin’s good shoulder and twisting their hands round so he can thumb at the others knuckles. They stayed like this for most of the afternoon, with the tv on and the game forgotten. Dan lifted his head to look at Kevin, “how long do you want me to stay?”  
Kevin looked back at him knowing the answer but still unsure if he should say it. He might as well after all they were already here...  
“Forever...?”  
He felt Dan smile into his chest and decided that was a good enough answer.


End file.
